Timon
' Timon' is a meerkat and one of Simba's friends and Pooh helped Timon and Pumbaa take care of Simba and helped Simba defeated Scar and saved the Pride Lands. He's often conceited and boastful, often taking credit for Pumbaa's ideas, but he is, all in all, a true friend. Trivia *Timon had his first apeerance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Timon joined Pooh and friends and met Ash and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' . *Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba started there own adventure in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's adventures in The Jungle Book, which is later extended and acts like a brother to his friends. *Timon is one of the four leaders of the Jungle Adventure Crew. *Timon will meet Piglet's cousin Babe in Pooh's Adventures of Babe. *Timon was with Pooh in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Timon made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Timon guest starred in the DisneyLand version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Timon made his first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. *Timon guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. *Timon met Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five, and shortly after Johnny in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King''. *Timon will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Timon will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters''. *Timon will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth. *Timon guest starred in ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. *Timon will guest star in Winnie the Pooh and The Chipmunk Adventure. *When something funny happens, he, along with Pumbaa, will burst into hysterical laughter. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson. *Timon will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Timon will guest star in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Timon will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller. *Timon guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Timon guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *Timon will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach''. *Timon will guest star in ''Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room''. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist. *Timon will guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's adventures of Madly Madagascar. *Timon met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King. *Timon met Yogi Bear and his gang in'' Yogi Bear's Adventures of the Lion King.'' *Timon will guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Animal characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:SpongeBob's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Character who aren't looney tunes Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes